Red
by Th3 Twi1ight 5tar
Summary: All Kenny seems to see is red! But some times red is not all that bad... Kenny/Damien onshot! R&R! Warning: slight gore and a little boy on boyness!


Awww! I think that this is a very cute one-shot if I may say so myself! I have never really been all that into the whole Damien/Kenny thing but this just poped into my head so I had to write it! Hope you love it! OH! Random word of the day: String! R&R please! Luv Th3 Twi1ight 5tar!

Something warm and sticky pooled around his body. Blood. The dark red liquid was everywhere, on the road, his body, the car. The coppery taste marred his mouth, the smell filling his noise. He hated the taste, though he was uncommonly used to it. Stinging pain overwhelmed his broken form, fresh waves of it creeping in every moment. Red eyes peered at him from the darkness behind his lidded eyes. Red. Everything was red. He could not breath, gasping in vain. He could feel the bones sticking out of his chest, a snowy white against the crimson wounds. He tried desperately to move, failing painfully. Those red eyes, bored into his soul. Filling him with the longing, and desire for death.

"_Welcome back." _The greeting was accompanied by a strained laugh, almost sad in away. It flooded from all sides of the darkness, though he knew who the words belonged to. How could he not? The son of the devil is not someone easily forgotten. _Damien. _He tried to speak the others name but only came up with a sick gurgle of blood in his throat. The pounding in his head slowed as everything seemed to blur together. The pain, the blood, everything being swallowed by the blackness.

He woke up in a cold sweat, panting and crying. After a moment he calmed himself. His bright blue eyes glanced around the room he was in. Red. Again it was all shades of scarlet. He knew where he was. He looked around the well known area for his friend, swiftly wiping the tears from his eyes. Not seeing any sign of the son of the devil, he stood, swaying slightly at first, but gaining his balance in mere seconds. The red carpet felt soft beneath his bare feet. The car must have literally knocked his shoes and socks off! He laughed at his own cheesy joke before crossing the ruby room in search of Damien and water. His throat was killing him! Once again he laughed at his own joke; nothing could kill him, not for real anyways.

"Yo, Damien, where are you dude?" He called out, his hoarse voice sounding just a bit scratchy. He walked out of the room, his feet now being assaulted by the rough rock floor of hell. He ran a hand absently through his blonde hair, causing it to fall into his eyes, before brushing it back again. He sighed obviously unsure of where his red eyed friend may be. A hand landed on his shoulder spinning him around, and causing him to curse in surprise.

"Hey, Kenny, sorry dad had me doing some businesses stuff." The raven haired male spoke, a smirk on his lips, his crimson eyes shining. Kenny rolled his own, blue, eyes in annoyance.

"You really need to stop doing that! You're going to give me a heat attack and die one of these days, and it will be all your fault!" He accused. At this Damien laughed, shaking his head.

"Yea, right." He replied with a smirk, before becoming more serious. "Dude, are you ok? That car crash looked like it hurt pretty badly." Kenny winched, his hand unconsciously moving to his now healed chest. Answering Damien's question with out words. He did not want to talk about it. Damian nodded in understanding, his eyes held a small bit of grief, though it vanished quickly.

"So, what's the news down here? I haven't seen you in ages, what's up?" Kenny asked, more to change the subject than actually curious. He had been down there just two days ago.

"Man, you were just here the day before last! Nothing much has changed." Damien replied calling his friend out on his bluff. Kenny just shrugged. "So… How's school going?" He decided to change the subject on his own. Succeeding much easier than his azure eyed friend. Kenny groaned.

"Ugh, I hate that stupid English teacher! She's always trying to get me to read my essays in front of the class! It would ruin my rep. if I did that! Everyone would come running to me for help, and I would end up just as swamped as Kyle!" He ended his rant with another sigh, his head in his hand.

"Hey, it's not her fault you're so smart! What didn't you out score Kyle on that one test, last Friday?" Damien asked, his eyebrow raised, Kenny shrugged again in confirmation. Damien chucked and walked further into his room. "So… want to play a video game? Its new just got it!" He said walking to the flat screen T.V. hanging from the far wall, and switched it on, all ready knowing the answer.

They played for many hours, no words exchanged just grunts and the occasional 'oh, man!'. When they finished it was late into the night, neither really knew how much longer Kenny would be there. Some of the times he died he would stay for days, others just hours. They decided to go to bed early that night, as always they shared Damien's California king sized bed. When the lights were out Damien, laying on his stomach, seem to blend into the reddish black of the comforter, causing him to be almost imposable to see. Kenny on the other hand stuck out like a sore thumb, his light blond hair and blue eyes drowning in a pool of dark cherry-like silk. After a few minutes of staring at the perfectly black ceiling, his crystal blue eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a deep sleep. Damien, on the other hand, turned onto his side to watch the other boy sleep. He could not keep his eyes off of him! His flawless skin, tousled blond locks, his disheveled orange jacket he refused to take off, and his perfect, bright, cobalt, blue eyes. Every thing about him was enchanting to the red eyed anti-Christ. He moved a little closer to the clam fair-haired boy next to him, taking in his heat. Kenny was just so warm! Not that Damien was not used to the hot, he did live in hell after all, but it was a different type of warm. It was a nice warm, not the stinging heat of the fire, but the deep down warm-and-fuzzy type of warmth. He liked it. A lot. He moved even closer until his body was almost, but not quite, touching that of the other teen. He stayed like that until he fell asleep, breathing in the sent of, and dreaming about, a fallen blue eyed angel.

Kenny was the first to wake up, and it did not take him long to realize that he had been snuggling with his best friend. His eyes widened and he tried to push himself away with out waking the sleeping devil beside him. He failed. Bright ruby eyes stared into wide sapphire orbs. For a moment neither one moved, just looking into, and getting lost in, each others eyes. Damien was the first to move this time. He leaned forward catching his long time best friend by surprise with a soft, light kiss. Kenny did not kiss back, but he did not fight off Damien either, so he took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss roughly. This snapped Kenny out of his frozen state, as he started to kiss back with just as much passion and vigor. They pulled away for air a few moments later, even though neither wished to. Kenny panted slightly as he looked at the black haired figure before him, who stared back and gasped as well.

"Kenny?" Damien asked, his face was quizzical, but it quickly turned upset. Kenny was shimmering slightly, partly faded away. He looked down at himself and sighed, he was leaving, again. "I love you." Damien stated, right before Kenny disappeared fully.

Kenny woke up for the third time in the passed twenty four hours and sat up quickly. Had that really happened? Yes, he was sure, his lips still tingled and a shock went down his spine when he though of it. '_I love you.' _Damien's voice echoed through his head. He had to tell him, he felt the same way! But when would he get to see him again? He could not just chose when he died, though it would make missing tests in school a lot easier; that is just not how it works! He growled to him self before pushing his way out of his broken, makeshift bed and heading to the kitchen. Under the sink, in the way, way back, an old metal box was strategically placed behind some empty soap boxes. Kenny pulled it out, set it on the counter, and ran back to his room. Picking up his ratty mattress he pulled out a small rusted key. He ran back to the kitchen and unlocked the box with the key. Lifting the lid he revealed an old, cheep, rusted hand gun. Slipping a single bullet into the revolver, and putting it in his mouth, he pulled the trigger.

He woke, again, this time staring at a glossy black ceiling. All of a sudden Damien's face came into view, his red eyes were sad and shining with tears, he hated it when Kenny dies, but hates it even more when he kills him self.

"Kenny…" Damien started but stopped when Kenny lurched up and into him, kissing him passionately, before pulling back, leaving the son of the devil in shock. Ha! What a sight to see! Kenny almost laughed to himself.

"I love you, too." He stated simply before kissing Damien again, continuing where they had left off.

Soooooo! What do ya think? Is it Ok? Please review! Luv Th3 Twi1ight 5tar!


End file.
